


in this twilight hour, we become whole

by AdelineVW7



Series: darling, home is where I am with you [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Resolution, Tenderness, middle age!ss, set after Sasuke's long mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineVW7/pseuds/AdelineVW7
Summary: Beneath him she unravels, and he bears witness with the utmost reverence. He reads her the way one does an old beloved tale, taking his time, finding new ways to be illumined by the familiar. Under his touch she is reborn, made new once again.[where their long journeys have finally arrived at a close, and two lovers come together once again]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: darling, home is where I am with you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950553
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	in this twilight hour, we become whole

He claims her lips with a passion that surprises her—she did not think that at fifty-five with the bloom of her youth gone she could still stir this heat within him. But somehow she does. His weathered hand travels through the length of her, his thumb gliding over her ripened mouth, going down—through the pale column of her throat, trailing an invisible path of flame along the tender flesh between her breasts. Here he pauses, and simply rests his palm there, for the longest moment. As if he were feeling for the way her heart awakens under the fervor of his ministrations. And then he proceeds slowly, feather-light touches lingering over every raised bump, every silver scar that marked her abdomen. He kisses each one. 

Beneath him she unravels, and he bears witness with the utmost reverence. He reads her the way one does an old beloved tale, taking his time, finding new ways to be illumined by the familiar. Under his touch she is reborn, made new once again. 

_What blessedness—ah! what beauty,_ she thinks, as she meets his probing, tender gaze. _To have lived to love and be loved, like this._ She can imagine no richer boon, no greater happiness. 

The night passes swiftly into morning, as they hold each other close and whisper love in each other’s ears. _It doesn’t matter,_ she muses, as she looks into her husband’s worn and peaceful face. _From now_ _on_ _we will wake to each other._ The realization kindles a warmth within her breast, and she caves to the impulse to grab his hand and once again lay it above her racing heart. She wills him to understand the song that it is beating: _Henceforward, each morning is ours._


End file.
